


When did we become a cliche?

by HappySeagullSorceress



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, all ramblings, have no faith.... really, idk you guys it’s a disaster, it’s just word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySeagullSorceress/pseuds/HappySeagullSorceress
Summary: Eddie is the stereotypical, anxious shut in. Richie is the popular one who just exudes dumb bitch energy. Of course, surrounded by the cliched rag tag group of characters, the two will fall in love............right? Idk it’s still a mystery to me





	1. Stuck in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If anybody is there :)  
I’m still working on another Reddie fic. A fix it fic, but I hit a wall :/  
This wall consists of actual irl shit, but also me imagining a no Pennywise high school au where it’s like the awkward shut in meets the dumb bitch of the school  
Cuz I love that cliche  
I’m hoping even just roughing that idea out into a horrible fic will help me with my original fic  
I’m still really bad at writing, and this one is more introspective than actually aware of surroundings. I think it’s fine, Im like that irl. Not very cohesive yet, but it’s more of an outline or rough draft. I don’t know where it’s going at all, and it more of a word vomit thing tbh.

_You better fucking FaceTime me when I end up alone in the corner._

_Isn’t that where you usually end up on Saturday nights xD_

_Shut the fuck up you dumbass_

_Fine. I’ll probably fall asleep soon tbh_

Eddie rolled his eyes. Bill slept too fucking easily, while he was over here about to have an anxiety attack. Parties were not his thing. This was his first one, but in a small town, stories spread quickly. Especially when you knew the oh so often life of the party. He wouldn’t exactly call Beverly his best friend, but they were extremely close. They had known each other since elementary school, and after some tough times in middle school, the two became actual friends. High school came and everyone ended up wild, andBeverly was welcomed back into the cool crowd. She didn’t fight it, and was out partying every other weekend. Her and Eddie still went to lunch once a week and whenever an event happened or a new movie came into town, Eddie was Bev’s first invite. Eddie made sure to always find time. Beverly went though a lot and most people didn’t notice how smart or kind she was, only taking notice of her good looks and promiscuous past.

It was a good friendship. Eddie helped bring Bev back to reality, grounding her when things ended up taking her for a ride. And she made sure Eddie actually did something other than stay home. Eddie had other friends, but two had moved after middle school, so he mostly texted them. Bill was who he hung out with at school and at his house. But both were introverted, and Bill had the responsibility of taking care of his little brother. So actually going out to things never happened. He enjoyed his time with both, and so he couldn’t call either his best friend, not really.

But holy shit, Bev may lose the final battle. She had asked Eddie to come along as a designated driver. She figured since they were going to the carnival the next day, Eddie wouldn’t mind spending the night camping after she went to a house party. She wasn’t wrong, Eddie figured he could stay in the car and listen to music on blast for a couple of hours, set up camp, all that bullshit. Then out of the blue Bev insisted Eddie come in.

So he naturally updated Bill. Of course, this situation was not part of Bill’s expertise, and Bill had a sleeping schedule he always stuck to. He’d pass out within the hour. No, the two tied. Bev should not have pulled him inside the house, and Bill should stop being a bitch and FaceTime him. He didn’t want to interact with anybody. Especially these people he could never particularly relate to. 

Bev was pulling him by his arm, giggling and waving at people as she seemed to be booking it for the backyard. People raised a drink to her, but when they noticed Eddie, they seemed surprised. Their eyes bore into him. Beverly was the popular pretty girl, with the label of the bad girl too. She fluttered between people, and knew all the gossip through town, hell most of the time, she was the gossip of the town. It was no secret she had a past, and so whenever people heard she was actually friends with Eddie, people seemed genuinely confused. Eddie was the goody two shoes. Extremely smart. Always top scores and grades.

At least that’s what everyone thought. Eddie didn’t like getting into it, but high school was some weird vortex that drained him of all ambition. He only did what he wanted, and was well versed enough in the student handbook and English vocab, that whenever he stumbled into trouble, he could debate his way out of it. He was stubborn that way. Even Beverly said she was fond of that. He was the guy who knew how to play the system. Despite his barely 3.0 gpa, he scored the highest in his class for every test. Even higher than the self proclaimed genius. With some weird stroke of luck, he had scored a 33 on his ACT the very first time. He was confused by all of it, nothing made any sense to him. Everything seemed to contradict itself, and that just made him more anxious.

Everyone’s eyes remained wide as Bev pulled him into the backyard. Of course there was a pool. Eddie felt disgust that so many people were grinding against each other, clad in underwear, almost transparent as they soaked through. He was fine with whatever people wanted to do, but he just didn’t understand the open loss of control. These settings really sunk his stomach. He wish Bev hadn’t pulled him into the house. All he could think about was the bacteria already present in the pool, soon to be saturated by.... _fluids_.

The thought made him want to wretch. He sat around a fire pit. The scent of the burning wood comforted him. He knew the smoke would irritate his lungs, but it was the one form of smoke he let ruin him. Beverly was dancing around it a it animatedly. Soon becoming consumed by the nearby cluster of kids attempting to dry off by dancing riotously.

_Why the fuck did she bring me in here if I’m just going to sit alone anyways?_

He was waiting for anything to comfort him. He didn’t want to look at his phone, because so many people were around, he didn’t want them to ask who he was texting. All he would do was scroll through tumblr, and heaven be damned, he didn’t want anyone to catch a glimpse of any of his social media. He made sure all of his accounts were anonymous for a reason. He genuinely didn’t like interacting with people. 

He wasn’t unpopular, because it was so small of a town, everybody was okay with everybody else. It’s just, he couldn’t connect to people. He saw the way people changed in such an odd way, in so much of a rush to fit into the stereotypical teenage chaos, he felt weird not being interested in any of it. He was invited to parties, been given beer and cigarettes, and a whole flurry of drugs at the beginning of high school, but after rejecting each offer, they stopped. And he was happy. He didn’t like the statistics behind addiction, or the thought of the smallest acceleration of his brain cells dying, because it felt like most of them were already gone. He didn’t want his fun to be so over saturated that he forgot most of it. He just couldn’t connect, and that bothered him. It was a thousand times easier to be invisible, to not get any more offers, than to have to constantly explain the confused void he felt.

Being here, it emphasized the sunken feeling, and he hated it. Was forced to sit in it, so he got up and began walking to the car. Bev didn’t notice, already gone off to smoke with a few of the girls she hung out with frequently.

_More than me, the one who actually helped her when Tom cheated on her. Gave her a place to crash when she was kicked out. Shit._

That was what he hated about this too. He actually felt a lot of resentment. All these partiers, despite some bad decisions and a shocking rate of meth addictions among them, they all were doing better than him. All he did was stay at home, avoiding his nagging mother, his buildup of assignments and applications, everything, not enjoying much of anything. The few breaks he had were with his friends, but Mike and Ben were gone, over the phone texting all the time wasn’t the same. Bill was devoted to his family, he couldn’t spare any time. Bev, well she had everyone else in Derry to have fun with.

_God you’re so selfish. _Eddie shouldn’t complain. He had all the time and opportunity, he was just too lazy to use it. He didn’t deserve anything he had.

_Went out to the car. Listening to music 👍_

_Come in!!!! Have fun !!!!!_

_I’m having fun listening to my depressing music ;) make sure you don’t fuck too many guys at once slut_

_Shut up xD but......no promises >:)_

It was fine. He loved Bev. And he loved being alone. It was the only time he didn’t feel overbearing judgement. It was but a teaspoon. From God or from his paranoia he wasn’t sure,but it was better than all of it at once.


	2. God Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really all Eddie can say when his mind is overloaded with dumb bitch energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, still rambling and shitty and..... shit 😂. Here’s a quick interaction, I just wanted to add this before I overthought it.

Eddie was weird when it came to music. He didn’t like anyone actually listening to his playlists, because they meant a lot to him. The music and lyrics really echoed shit he felt, and whenever he had tried to show people, they just laughed in confusion. His music was old, either too depressing or too campy. Something he felt Bill and Bev thought too. It was kind of shit. So, he really did enjoy the hour he sat in the car. Heat on, windows down, and music drowning out the whoops coming from the house.

When the door opened next to him, his hand automatically went to the radio, turning down the volume drastically. Finally, he and Bev could go run by the grocery store for supplies. She thought it’d be fun to wander around the store in a drunken state. He knew it’d be fun to watch, but no way in hell was he going to pay for her shit. Not again.

Okay he would at least pitch in.

“Woah, why’d you do that Eds? Excited to talk to me.”

Eddie inclined his seat within a beat. He didn’t say anything, only made eye contact with the mess in his car. He slowly reached over to the volume, turning it louder and louder, never breaking contact. 

Richie was smirking, trying to talk over the volume. When the knob had hit its final point, Richie’s voice was somehow still heard over it.”Nothing can drown me out Spaghetti man.”

Eddie gave a smirk of his own. Showing Richie his phone. The volume bar on it was at the lowest setting. Eddie made it a point to bat his eyes dramatically as he slid it up.

He knew that listening to music at this volume was literally deafening. His ears were already aching. He didn’t care, because at the moment Richie was laughing in the passenger seat. Eddie wanted to hear his laugh. It had the uncanny ability to make Eddie break out laughing too. So he lowered the volume, and for a minute, enjoyed the moment.

Richie broke the giggles, “Wow, that just proves only two things are louder than me.”

Eddie scrunched his face, “There’s two things? Miracles do exist.”

Richie pushed up his glasses, smirking again, “Yup, your music, and your mom moaning are loud as fuck.”

Eddie hit Richie on the shoulder, “Shut up asshole. No one, not even my mom, is desperate enough to sleep with you.”

Richie let out a chuckle,trying to hold back his laughter. “Geez Eds, I don’t know who should be more insulted, me or your mom.”

Eddie felt a headache flash through on the left. “God dammit Trashmouth. I meant _especially_ not my mother” He couldn’t believe Richie had totally baited him into insulting his mother. For whatever reason Richie baited Eddie into doing a lot of stupid shit. Even more than Bev.

Richie just laughed at his nickname, sticking his tongue out and waggling his eyebrows. “You know you want a piece Eds. I wouldn’t mind a slurp of spaghetti.” He rolled his tongue, loudly slurping his own saliva.

“Fucking disgusting. You’re going to get spit all over my car, do you know that your mou-“

“Mouth is home to over a thousand bacteria. Yeah yeah, I’ve heard.”

“No, a single tooth has thousands! That’s a clean mouth. With your Trashmouth, that’s been god knows where-“

Richie rolled his eyes, not really meaning it. Trying his best to seem annoyed by Eddie’s health rant, he couldn’t hold back a small smile. He hadn’t seen Eddie lately. He had fallen into the habit of skipping his morning classes, too tired to wake up each morning. He regretted that decision. All his morning classes he shared with the little hypochondriac.

“So how’s Chem been?” Richie didn’t really care for the class, nor did he really need it. He already had all his lab science credits, he just took it for fun. What another dumb decision. As much as he liked science, school killed it.

Eddie stopped his rant, and his brows furrowed, eyes swirling with frustration. “Oh it’s been fucking fantastic. Doing all the calculations and labs as a fucking third wheel!”

“Come on you’re friends with Stan. You’re _best_ friends with Bill.” Richie said it to comfort himself more than Eddie. Guilt was already hitting him.

“Well their partnership isn’t exactly _friendly_,” Eddie flicked his fingers as air quotes around friendly.

“What can I say, they have great chemistry.” Eddie’s mouth pinched, quivering, before he facepalmed. _Fucking adorable_.

“Shut the fuck up Richie. That’s not even clever.”

It really wasn’t, but he laughed anyway. Bill and Stan had some major untapped sexual tension. It was so obvious to everyone. The two were smart, so how the fuck did they not notice it. _Fucking_ _denial_. The point of pairing up with Eddie instead of Stan was purely to push the two together. It was all about Stanford and Billiam. 100%.

“I’m sorry Eds,” Eddie looked at Richie, squinting suspiciously. Richie was sincerely sorry, Chemistry sucked bad enough _with_ friends. “It’s just your mom keeps me up all night.”

“God dammit!” Eddie shuffled in the seat and was soon leaning over, swatting at Richie. Richie was laughing, making a lame attempt at shielding himself.

When the two finally calmed down, Eddie lowered himself back into his seat. His cheeks a slight pink, and breathing a tad too fast. He looked down to his phone, unplugging the auxiliary. He swung the cord at Richies face, lightly tapping against his glasses. Eddie nodded his head towards the radio, handing him the cord properly now.

“No, I like your music Eds.”


End file.
